What Dolls Do
by The Bad Luck Kid
Summary: Jasdero was just minding his business with his brother one day when a bored and frustrated Road kidnapped him. Now poor Dero is trying to figure out why she wants to put him in a skirt, and why she's touching him so much... Road/Jasdero, silly crackfic


**What Dolls Do**

_By: The Bad Luck Kid_

Pairing: Road/Jasdero, sort of.

Warnings: Crossdressing, an underage-looking girl hinting at sexual things.

Note #1: Yes, I use "Devit" instead of "David" or "Debbitto" or any of the 20 or so other ways people romanize his name. If that's going to bother you, please feel free to go cry in a corner or something.

Note #2: I know this seems cracky. It's supposed to be. It was done for a kinkmeme prompt where an anonymous person asked for Road/any other Noah with crossdressing and bondage, sex optional. I chose Dero because he's adorable and because the fandom seems to ignore him in favour of his brother.

--

Jasdero frowned as his brain worked furiously. Just ten minutes or so ago, he'd been walking through the forest with his brother as they searched for signs of General Cross, when one of Road's flashy doors had appeared next to him. He had barely had to time to look up before Road had grabbed his collar, yelled "I'm borrowing this!", and yanked him through into one of her strange rooms.

Now he was in quite a strange predicament, with his wrists bound uncomfortably beneath him as he lay on the floor while Road straddled him and hummed and fiddled with his hair.

He felt odd being somewhere alone with Road. Or perhaps it wasn't Road that was making him uncomfortable, so much as being away from Devit. They went everywhere together, after all, and he wasn't used to being somewhere with someone and not having his brother nearby. Though as Road began maneuvering one of her sharp candles to cut his vest off, he thought maybe she wasn't really helping with his uncomfortable feeling either.

Suddenly he reacted, a bit delayed. _Road had just cut his vest off_.

He squirmed, suddenly alarmed, "J-Jasdevi's vest! Road ruined it!"

She rolled her eyes and flicked his forehead before she began to untie his headband, "So? You can sew it up later. And you're not_ Jasdevi _right now. Your brother is far away."

Jasdero settled down again, listening to Road hum. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Devit usually did most of the talking and Jasdero wasn't quite sure how to talk to people without him. He was just beginning to wonder if Devit was feeling the same way without_ him _when Road leaned in very, very close to his face.

"Hey, hey! I'm talking to you!" she smiled, "I _said_, do you like this shirt?" She leaned back again and held up a white button-up dress shirt with quite a lot of frilling at the collar and cuffs.

Jasdero blinked, then laughed, "Hihi! It looks fluffy!"

Road's grin widened, "I'm glad you like it. You're going to wear it."

He frowned again as she pressed herself to him to undo the ties binding his wrists under his back. He sat up as she did, though he couldn't stand as she was still sitting on his lap.

"But that looks like a girl-shirt!" he said, confused.

"Ehhh?!" she play-shoved him in the chest, "Don't whine, just put it on!"

And so he did, noting that she'd undone the wrappings from his forearms. He buttoned it very clumsily, drawing an exasperated sigh from Road. Once he was done, he felt...well...weird. He wasn't used to such restrictive clothing.

Road clapped her hands together cheerfully and surveyed him, then began running her hands through his hair, smiling. She looked him in the eyes as she did this, her own eyes half-lidded and calculating and full of something else that Jasdero didn't recognize. He wondered why Road had a frilly shirt in his size.

She reached around him to pull his hair forward on both sides. More than was really needed, he thought, as her cheek brushed his and she giggled softly. She leaned back again in his lap and began braiding his hair into pigtails. He sat silently, thinking that between the ruffled blouse and the pigtails probably made him look girly. Which was silly, because he was a boy. What was Road trying to do, make him look like a girl or something? That would be pretty weird.

"Derooo" she cooed, leaning toward him again and pulling him out of his thoughts, "Take off your pants."

He stared at her for a moment, mouth agape and eyes slightly crossed. "...Heh?"

"Dooo iiit!" she pouted, pinching his cheeks painfully and shaking.

"Hiii...but..." he hesitated. This was weird. She wanted him to take his pants off? Why? This was getting more and more confusing. And besides which, what with the lacing that ran _all_ the way up both the back and front of the legs of his pants, it was pretty obvious he had nothing on underneath, and Road was a girl, and...

Road sighed again climbed off his lap and took a step away, "Fine, I'll turn around." she said, doing so.

"Do I really have t-" he started, but she barked "YES!" at him, so he did as he was told. And felt very uncomfortable doing so. Even though Road was still turned, he covered himself after tossing his boots and pants to the side.

"Are you done?" she said, sounding a little annoyed.

He nodded, then realized she couldn't see him and answered aloud.

"Good!" she said, pulling a ruffly, lacy-fringed, mid-length black skirt seemingly out of nowhere, "Put this on!"

Now this was just getting ridiculous! Jasdero began to protest when several of Road's deadly candles surrounded him. Her voice took on a dark tone.

"_Do it_." she commanded, and he didn't argue. He hastily took the frilly thing and put it on, buttoning the side hastily. "Done?" she asked, "Good!" she turned back toward him and beamed, her candles backing off. She stepped up to him very closely and giggled, saying something about how he had it all turned around. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of the skirt and turned it slowly so that it faced the right way. For some reason she leaned her head against his chest as she did this, and when she was done, she wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace.

Jasdero felt, suddenly, even more awkward if that was possible. The skirt cinched it. Road was definitely trying to make him look like a girl. Boys aren't supposed to wear girls' clothes, he knew that much! He grabbed her shoulders and tried to lightly push her away. She held fast.

"Roooad...this is weird. Can Jasdero just put on his old clothes and go back to Devit now?" he whined.

Road made an annoyed sound and let go of him as a pillar rose up behind him from her checkerboard floor and ropes wound around his chest and arms from nowhere, securing him to it. He panicked, struggling.

"Stupid Dero, just be quiet and be my doll for a while!" Road smiled, slowly putting his old boots back on him. He didn't dare try to kick her, knowing her candles loomed nearby.

Once his boots were back on she stood back and surveyed her work. He really _did_ kind of look like a girl this way, although a very flat-chested, boyish-legged one.

"Good boy," she murmured, walking back up close to him again. Uncomfortably close. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled one of Jasdero's pigtails. Their faces were very close again, and he could feel her hot breath. He was sure she could feel his too. She kissed him gently, slowly through his 'stitches', and pressed her body up against his. She released her death-grip on his left pigtail and grabbed his shoulder instead.

After a while, she leaned back slightly, smiling, "Jasdero...do you want to play with me?"

He stared, blinking confusedly. He was a doll, and she wanted to play? Why was she kissing him then? He didn't know much about being a little girl playing with a doll, but he didn't think they were supposed to kiss them or threaten them with sharp things or tie them up. She wanted to play...

He thought back, trying to think of games he'd seen little girls playing with dolls. After all, he was supposed to be a doll, right? Of course, that must be why she tied him up! Dolls aren't supposed to move by themselves! It made perfect sense. So...jump rope? No, no. Dolls can't play jump rope. Hopscot...no, same problem. Oh! He had it!

"Teaparty?" he said grinning, sure he had the right idea.

Road stared, "Excuse me?"

"Dero is supposed to be a doll, and people have tea parties with dolls! Hihi!" he laughed triumphantly, sure he'd escaped Road's wrath by picking an activity that would make her happy with him.

Road stared at him silently for a moment and then stepped back...

...and aimed a swift kick between his legs.

"Stupid Jasdero!" she yelled, "You don't get it at all!"

He whimpered and twitched and then fell to the ground as the ropes and pillar disappeared back into the floor. Road stomped over and grabbed him by the collar of his ruffled shirt and dragged him with surprising strength over to her door. She kicked it open and threw him out with a "HMPH!" and then slammed it shut again.

Jasdero found himself back on the dusty forest roadway he'd originally been on, his brother staring down at him in shock.

"Dero! You...where did..." Devit stammered, "...Why are you in a dress?!"

When he found his voice again, all poor Jasdero could squeak out between his tears was, "Hiiii! Dero doesn't like playing with Road!"


End file.
